


Do Tell

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Short, gears are turning, show off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Adrien enlightens the group as to why he decided to take Chinese lessons and takes a sudden interest in the girl who sits behind him.**teen for language only.





	Do Tell

“So why did you start taking Chinese lessons anyway, Agreste?” Alya smirked as he was showing off his skills at speaking fluently to Nino. Nino was asking what things in the classroom were called.

Adrien glanced nervously back to Marinette, and worried his lip, contemplating whether he should say this or not, “I thought Chinese girls were cute.” _Think they are, more like_. He turned back to the front, a light blush dusting his cheeks, as he sunk down in his seat.

Nino stared intently at Adrien, “Dude. Really? Marinette is like half-Chinese, man. You can’t say shit like that in front of her.”

“It’s the truth,” he muttered through clenched teeth. Then he shrugged. Wasn’t like he could do much about it and Marinette was no exception. He had a type.

Nino lifted his hat and smoothed his hair with his hand before seating it back on his head, “She’s looking at you like you are the most fascinating thing on the planet, bro,” Nino chuckled as he glanced back at Marinette staring at the back of Adrien’s head. “Plus, if you need an in with her my girl Alya says you’re just her type.”

Adrien glanced over at Nino, his eyes brightening, “Yeah?”

“Don’t say you heard it from me,” he held his hands up in a stop motion, “Just saying.”

Adrien snuck a glance behind him and his eyes met Marinette’s. She squeaked and looked away. He swiftly turned back to face the front of the classroom. “She has blue eyes, Nino.”

“I know,” he nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

“She’s Chinese and she has blue eyes.”

“I know,” he nodded again, agreeing to the obvious, more forcefully.

Adrien felt like he couldn’t breathe all of a sudden. How many oriental girls were there in Paris with blue eyes? The only other he knew of was Ladybug. Ladybug and Marinette.

He turned at breakneck speed to stare intently at Marinette. She flushed scarlet and blinked owlishly back at him.

Nino watched in horror as his guy friend eye-fucked his gal friend, and he was powerless to stop it. “Adrien…” he hissed, “Adrien…stop staring.”

Marinette, however, became completely still as her brain stopped functioning. Adrien was staring at her. He wasn’t just staring at her, but he was looking her over in a very intimidatingly intimate way. It appeared he was undressing her in his mind.

_Mon dieu._

“Agreste!” Alya called over to him to get his attention.

Without taking his eyes off of Marinette, he hummed absentmindedly, “Hmm?”

“Stop staring at my girl. You’re going to give her a heart attack.”

Adrien glanced back up to Marinette’s face and their eyes connected. Without missing a beat, he flashed her a cheeky smile and winked.

_Putain de bordel de merde._

Her face retained a sweet, plump pink color and he grinned to himself as he shook his head and turned around. There was a chance. They were extremely close in their appearance. It was uncanny, really.

“W-w-what just happened?” Marinette mumbled to her friend as she started to come back to consciousness. Adrien had never looked at her like _that_ before. Not that she minded, honestly, but _sh- **it**._

“Adrien just ravaged you with his eyeballs is what happened,” Alya was glowering at the back of his head, “What is he playing at?”

Marinette instead just stared dreamy eyed at the back of his head and tried to figure out why he would do such a thing…and how she could get him to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I really had no other place for it.


End file.
